The Dark Magic
by MidnightStorm022
Summary: Joah Seishin; younger brother of Unova's Elite Four member Shauntal. He is tired of being in the shadow of his sister and want to be known for himself. But when he receives a gift from his dead mother, he can only ask: "Why is her skin darker?" - Co-written with help from Zeckromizder.
1. Joah's journey starts

The Dark Magic

Chapter One: Joah's Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. However if I did own Pokémon everyone's custom Pokémon would be in actual Pokémon games.

This is my first FanFiction ever, please be kind.

Note: This story takes place in an alternate version of the Pokémon Anime created by Satoshi Tajiri. This will stray from the Anime canon in numerous ways, so if you don't want to read something like that then you may leave if you wish, as for everyone else have fun and enjoy the story.

"Joah" - Normal Speech

_Shauntal_ \- Flashback speech

'Artemis' - Normal Thought

"**Leafage**" - Moves/Pokédex

"_Psyshock_" - Telepathy

**'Master'** \- Pokémon Speech

Our story begins in the Unova region, where many different types of Pokémon inhabit. There are even some rare Pokémon that are only able to be found in this region!

But this isn't a history or geography lesson. This is the story of a young trainer who will start his journey today.

Unova; Lentimas Town

Lentimas Town, located in the eastern side of Unova, is a small town but with many charms. One of the town's more touristic area is the Strange House because of the history it is involved in and the various rare Pokémon that inhabit said place.

This town is also known for being the birthplace of Shauntal, Unova's Ghost-Type Elite Four member.

But located on a rural area of Lentimas Town stood an above average household; it looked way better than the other houses in town though.

The house is a two story house with light purple colored walls. At the front door it has mahogany color wood stairs that lead to the entrance of the household; the inside was very simplistic however. A dining room with three chairs at the table, a larger than average kitchen and a staircase that led into the second story of the house where the rooms were located.

On each door was a different name. the names were 'Shauntal', 'Joah' and 'Clarissa' in that same order.

"Artemis are you finished with what I told you?!" A boy's voice, in which we could guess his name is Joah, was heard throughout the second story.

Artemis, a Rowlet, was seen flying to the boy's room with a bag in her feet. But what was strange about this Rowlet was her appearance.

Rowlet is a small, avian Pokémon resembling a young owl with a round body and short legs. Its plumage is primarily black with a dark grey underside and facial disc. The facial disc itself is in the shape of two overlapping circles. It has large purple eyes and a stubby beak. The top part of its beak is dark gray, while the lower half is an lighter grey. Its feet have two forward-facing toes and one backward facing toe; they are the same color as the lower half of its beak. Two dark green leaves sprout from its chest, arranged to resemble a bowtie. Additional leaves form its tail and line the undersides of its wings. Rowlet is the Grass Quill Pokémon.

**'I have it here Joah' **Chirped Artemis as she handed the bag to her trainer.

The boy looked no older than thirteen years old. Has pale skin with purple amethyst eyes. He has black untamed hair with dark purple bangs. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple stripe down the center, a pair of black shorts, long purple striped socks, a pair of black and purple shoes and a black and purple hat. This is Joah Seishin, little brother of Shauntal and big brother of Clarissa.

"Thanks Artemis…" Joah said with a smile directed towards Artemis. "Is everything organized?" He added, not really wanting to organize everything himself.

**"Yes"** Artemis responded making Joah sigh in relief. **"It was easy to put the items inside. This bag that your sister gave you is very convenient"** The Grass Quill Pokémon added.

"I know" Joah said while putting his bag on his back. Heading out of his room he went downstairs and walked. Directly towards the Videophone that was installed near the Dining Room. Joah went and called his sponsor, better known as his big sister, and it didn't take long for her to answer the call.

"Hey little brother" She said in a very soft tone, but you could see that she was very happy and very excited for her brother's grand start of his Pokémon journey.

Shauntal has purple hair and glasses; her outfit is a purple "dress" with dark purple tights and pink shoes. She wears an additional black collar to her outfit and black gloves. She is holding a pink book and pen.

"It's nice to hear from you. Are you ready to start your adventure?" Her soft voice could almost be missed, but with hearing her sister talk like this almost all the time, he managed to hear her.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Big Sis! I even have a plan to where to start!" He said making Shauntal chuckle a bit.

"And are you going to tell me said plan?" Asked Shauntal with a slightly curious glint in her eye. Even though she knew his answer since he had told her before this day, she still wanted to know if he had made some changes to his dream.

"Sure! I'm going to head towards the Strange House first. I'll see if I can find any rare Pokémon that have Melanism. Just as Artemis does!" Joah said making Shauntal sigh a bit. She knew that this was the answer. "Then I will go to Kanto. Professor Juniper called two days ago telling me that she had heard a rumor of a Melanism Pokémon in Kanto! Then train for a bit and challenge Agatha to a battle!" Joah explained.

"You still on the case of Melanism, Joah… remember that Melanism is an extremely rare trait that Pokémon can get. Aurea even told you that mom and dad were lucky to even get a hold of that Pokémon from the Alola region and it was thanks to the region's professor" Shauntal explained, but no matter what she said it didn't make Joah lose hope.

"I know Sis, but I have this feeling that today I will find most of my team while exploring Unova before heading to Kanto!" He said with a lot of enthusiasm which made the Elite Four trainer give a very soft chuckle. "Plus you are my inspiration Sis! Who else would have a team of Pokémon that has a rare trait like Melanism?" Joah said.

Kanto; Unknown Location

"Achoo!"

**'Bless you Master'**

"Thanks Kobalt"

Unova; Lentimas Town; Joah's House

"Plus I want to make a name for myself, be known as Joah the trainer… not as Shauntal's little brother…" He added, a bit sad on the last few words. But his happiness came right back when Artemis landed on his shoulder and cuddle with him.

"Alright then Joah" Shauntal conceded letting Joah take the win. "I just wish that Mom and Dad were alive right now… They always wanted to see you off on your Pokémon journey" She added, making the conversation turn somber all of a sudden.

He remembers clearly the day he lost his parents.

Flashback; 3 Years Ago

_Joah's parents had just returned from their second honeymoon. They went to Alola to relax and enjoy the sight that Alola brought forth this time of year._

_Joah was in his room reading about Pokémon's Interactions with Humans by Samuel Oak. It was very interesting to know how the Pokémon lives without a trainer. He had already read two books: The Origin of Pokémon by Aurea Juniper, and The Changes within a Pokémon by Augustine Sycamore._

_"Kids! Were home!" A male voice was heard. Joah, at least had finished his book when he slightly jumped, his book falling on the bed closed. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for his big sister._

_"Ahhhh!" Joah sighed at his sister's frustration, but he couldn't help but have a smile on his face. Their parents were back home!_

_He went down as quick as he could to greet his parents, and when he arrived his little sister, Clarissa, was already there._

_"Daddy! Mommy! Did you bwing me anfing?" His little sister asked. She looked exactly like Shauntal in appearance, but acted more like Joah. She was wearing a pink dress that covered her up to her knees._

_"Of course we did sweetie" Their mother smiled at them, and by the time she gave Clarissa another dress and a PokéDoll inspired by the Pokémon Stufful, Shauntal had made her way down and had greeted their parents, Joah doing the same thing his sister did._

_"Here you go Shauntal… These are some novels from author of the Alola region. Maybe you can get some inspirations for your own" Dad said as Joah looked at the happy face his sister had._

_"Joah" He looked towards his mother, in which had a Poké Ball in hand. "This Pokémon is going to be your starter. Your father and I know is a bit too early, but when we saw the little girl we knew that she was meant for you, so we asked the regional professor if he could hand her to us, so that we could give it to you" She explained making Joah widen his eyes. He rush towards his mother and gave her a big hug._

_"Thanks mother"_

End of Flashback

Right after that he had released the Pokémon in which revealed Artemis, and they became friends very fast.

Joah had asked why Artemis was colored differently from other Rowlet, and his answer came in the form of Professor Juniper.

The professor of the Unova region had explained to Joah that the trait of that specific Rowlet was called Melanism, a mutation that makes the skin of said Pokémon much darker. She had also explained that it was the antonym of Albinism.

He had learned that Melanism Pokémon were stronger than any normal Pokémon, thanks to the professor's wisdom. But unknown to him, she was getting this information from her college Professor Samuel Oak.

But the reason that his parents weren't around was because shortly after arriving from the honeymoon, they were sent towards the Decalore Island, and archipelago that connects Unova with Kanto. Unfortunately for their parents, they were near a huge storm that capsized their ship thanks to a recently created typhoon.

Ever since, they have been closer than ever. It was then that a pink blur came running and stood in front of Joah.

"Sissy!" A squeaky voice was heard. The little girl looked exactly like Shauntal but in mini form. She was wearing a purple dress that reach to her lower knees and had her hair in the same way Shauntal had hers, but only shorter.

"Hey Rissa" Joah couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping when he saw Clarissa with the cutest pout ever.

"How you doing Sissy? Coming soon?" Clarissa asked, and Joah made an unnoticeable frown. He was leaving for his journey today and Shauntal was mostly out because of her Elite Four activities. He was feeling a bit sad, but he knew that Clarissa could handle herself. Everything she knew she learned it from the both of them.

"I'm fine Rissa. Should be there at night to be with you" I gave a small sigh. Knowing that Rissa was going to be okay was enough. "But how are you doing Rissa?" Shauntal's soft melodic voice made Clarissa a bit sad.

"I'm sad. Big Brother is leaving, but I'm happy that he will be able to make his dream a reality" Joah wanted to grab her and hold her so tightly, but managed to control himself. A twitchy hand could only be seen as a reaction. "But I'll be the best out of the three of us! When I can go on my journey with my starter Pokémon, I'll be very strong" The little sister said with a smug face. Shauntal gave a soft chuckle and Joah maintained his laughter in check.

"Of course you will Rissa" The Elite Four Member said making Rissa blush a bit. She then looked at Joah. "Joah, remember if you go to Alola to visit cousin Acerola. She has something for you for when you visit, she told me that you would love it" Shauntal reminded Joah, who nodded in response. Curious as to what his cousin from Alola has for him.

"Sure Sis… maybe I can even try these Island Trials they have there. It seems an interesting development since they don't have the common Gym stations as we do" Joah stated making Shauntal nod.

"But don't forget Sister…" Shauntal looked directly at Joah. "I will come back and take that position from you" Shauntal merely smiled at Joah and nodded

"I'll be waiting for that day, but until then Joah… train. Train hard" With that, the video call ended.

Time Skip; Joah's Household

Joah gathered the last remaining things he needed for his journey. He was walking towards the front door when he passed by the family photo. The last remaining family left alive.

In the photo were him, Shauntal, Clarissa, and their cousin Acerola. He looked at the photo with a bit of nostalgia, thinking of when they took the picture, but his train of thought ended when his pants were grabbed and pulled by his little sister.

Joah went down a bit and hugged his sister, who couldn't contain her tears any longer.

Time Skip; on the road to the Strange House

Joah has left his house a while now after the long farewell with his little sister; Artemis stood on his shoulder looking at her surroundings in fascination. He made a beeline and headed in the direction of the Strange House as he had told his sister.

In the way he faced a couple of trainers, but he defeated them all, managing to give Artemis more experience.

When he arrived at the Strange House, the area looked right out of a horror movie. The trees were bare to the bone. No Pokémon was in the area to make the place livelier. The house was abandoned. The woods that made the walls were chipped and some wood planks were broken as well. The windows were broken, and if some windows were not broken it was a miracle to behold.

Joah and Artemis looked at each other and nodded slowly as they headed towards the house; when Joah was about to reach for the handle, the door opened up slowly and on its own, giving Joah and his starter a small chill down their back.

Carefully, Joah entered the house, immediately able to see some items left on the floor, maybe by previous trainers that came before him.

Joah picked up all those items that he found, but some of them were illusion in which freaked Joah a bit. This meant that someone was watching him… keeping track of him.

He then saw a shadow floating around, which made him a bit scared since he couldn't identify what it was.

He soon found himself in the library part of the house where he found a Pokémon he knew so well since his sister had one as well.

The Pokémon had a spherical, black body with two stringy arms that have grey, heart-shaped hands on the ends of them. At the base of its body is a frayed protrusion that resembles the tied end of a balloon. In the very center of its body is a grey tape-like "X", which contains its small mouth in the very center. Located on either side of the "X" are its small, purple eyes. A dark grey mass of fluff that resembles a cloud sits on top of its head. This was a Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon.

Joah and Artemis were quite shocked that they were able to find a Ghost-Type Pokémon, with Melanism to boot!

"Artemis quickly use **Astonish** followed by **Peck**!" Joah ordered; drawing Drifloon's attention.

The Balloon Pokémon tried to escape the attack, but Artemis was able to hit the Astonish when she showed the Drifloon a shadow with glowing red eyes. The Drifloon was so scared at the moment that his analytical process didn't let him process that he was about to hit the bookshelf behind him.

When the Drifloon collided with the bookshelf, since he didn't make himself intangible, it rocked back and forth before it fell on top of him.

Joah and Artemis looked confused and worried for the Drifloon that they decided to forget that they were fighting the Balloon Pokémon to capture it and went to help the downed Pokémon.

After getting Drifloon out of the books that were over him, Joah walked towards the wild Pokémon and knelt down.

"Hey Drifloon… Sorry for hurting you like that it's just that I wanted to capture you and since I just started, I wanted to have a successful first catch. So I will ask you: Do you want to join me and Artemis?" Joah apologized and later on asked making the Drifloon look at him with widen eyes.

Never had the Balloon Pokémon seen a trainer ask the Pokémon if he wanted to join his team.

**'I would feel honored that you wish for me to join your team. I also want to apologize for my behavior, it's just that I get scared easily'** Drifloon said making Joah nod and Artemis to tilt his head quite a bit.

"Then welcome to the team Joseph!" This made the newly named Joseph to look at his future trainer in curious glance, his heart shaped hand just about to touch the Poké Ball.

**'Joseph?'** Joah nodded.

"Yeah… I'm quite the bookworm and have read a lot of books in my thirteen years. One of those books said that a guy named Joseph Montgolfier created the hot air balloon after being inspired by your species evolution Drifblim" Joah explained making Joseph nod quickly pushing his hand to the Poké Ball, activating it.

He was sucked into the Poké Ball and it didn't shake since Joseph insta-captured himself, making the Poké Ball ding in success as quick as he entered the Poké Ball.

Joah looked at Joseph's Poké Ball and smiled at it, before tucking it in his belt. Artemis flew to his shoulder once more before they left the library, not noticing that a dark silver flame vanished just as soon as they did.

Time Skip; the Strange House

Joah had managed to capture, thanks to his luck, a Shuppet with the Melanism trait.

Shuppet is a spherical Pokémon that appears to be covered by a black cloth. Grey rings surrounding its multicolored eyes, which have dark grey sclera, grey irises, and purple pupils. Occasionally, it will display a large, red tongue. Extending from the top of its head is a long, pointed horn. Shuppet is the, Puppet Pokémon.

The Shuppet, which Joah named Marionne, was a prankster by nature. She managed to scared Joah a couple of times before she decided to be captured by him… well technically she went towards his bag searched for a Poké Ball and pushed the button and captured herself. Joah and Artemis couldn't help but sweat dropped at Marionne's act.

Now he found himself looking through some things in the office room when he found a couple of papers spread out without an order. Joah, after reading them, knew that the legend of the Strange House was indeed true.

A family had disappeared after the youngest daughter was inflicted, by a non-identified Pokémon, an eternal sleep. Leaving behind an Abra that had been the family's protector; feeling betrayed, the Abra that had been left behind died from depression and his soul manifested into another Pokémon that had been said to roam the Strange House.

Suddenly, a shift had been felt throughout the house in which made Joah open his hands, letting the papers fall to the ground…

But they never touched the ground. As they fell, the paper was turned to dust, disappearing without a trace. Joah turned around only to see another Pokémon he knew of… it was a Litwick.

This Litwick was a small, candle-like Pokémon with a dark silver flame atop its head, which is powered by life energy that it absorbs. Its body and two stubby arms were made primarily out of black wax. The folded, melted wax lay over its right eye, and left only the bright purple left eye visible. It has a small smile under a protruding upper lip. Litwick is the Candle Pokémon.

Litwick looked directly at Joah's eyes, as if looking at his soul. Then Litwick made a movement to Joah, as if wanting him to follow him.

Joah looked at Artemis, who nodded towards her trainer. He followed the Candle Pokémon until he found a picture of what he thought was the family that lived here.

**'I miss them… My family'** The Litwick said making Joah and Artemis jump slightly.

**'Y-You were the Abra that died long ago…'** Artemis said with a slight stutter, making Litwick nod.

**'I felt betrayed when my family that had been all this time with me left me alone… This place had changed me… When I died in my Abra body, my soul adapted itself and changed into this form… all the moves that I knew, long forgotten… but I want to explore the world' **Litwick explained making Joah nod his face.

**'But I don't want to be seen as weak… so I will only accept to be your Pokémon if you are able to defeat me in battle' **Litwick proposed making Joah nod.

"Artemis" Joah said making his Rowlet fly in front of him. "Use **Astonish**!"

Artemis went and got close to Litwick and made the same shadow with red eyes. Litwick flinched when he saw the shadow over him, and received some damage from the shadow, but nothing to serious.

Litwick fired a medium sized fireball, using the attack called **Ember**.  
"Artemis, dodge it and use **Astonish** one more time!"

Artemis easily dodged the first **Ember** but neither of them predicted that Litwick would do another **Ember** who was now in front of her.

"Artemis! Power through it!" Joah yelled quickly noticing that he had no other choice.

Artemis protected her eyes from the **Ember** that approached her. When the **Ember** collided with her, it burned her feathers… making her screech in pain, but after the pain was over she didn't waste any time and delivered the Astonish that her trainer had told her to do no long ago.

This time Litwick was sent a bit backwards, falling into the floor with his dark silver flame shining less than it did before.

Joah saw his opportunity and launched a Poké Ball at the Litwick. The Poké Ball touched the downed Pokémon, instantly opening up to try and capture it.

The Poké Ball moved from side to side, as if struggling to capture the Litwick, but the sudden ping made Joah relaxed as he noticed that he had captured the Litwick.

"Come on Artemis… let's heal you all up and go to the airport station".

= = Current Pokémon = =

# Means Strongest #

Joah Seishin-

#Rowlet# (Artemis) (F) Moves: Tackle, Leafage, Growl, Peck, Astonish.

Drifloon (Joseph) (M) Moves: Constrict, Minimize, Astonish and Gust.

Shuppet (Marionne) (F) Moves: Knock Off, Screech, Night Shade, Spite and Astonish.

Litwick (Stephen) (M) Moves: Ember, Astonish, Minimize, Smog, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Night Shade and Acid.


	2. Meeting the Dragon Buster

The Dark Magic

Chapter Two: Meeting the Dragon Buster

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. However if I did own Pokémon the National Pokédex wouldn't be limited in any way..

This Fanfiction was written with assistance from Zeckromizder.

"Joah" - Normal Speech

_Shauntal_ \- Flashback speech

'Artemis' - Normal Thought

"**Leafage**" - Moves/Abilities

"_Psyshock_" - Telepathy

**'Master'** \- Pokémon Speech

"_**Pokédex**_" Pokédex description

Location; Lentimas Airport

After healing Artemis and his newly captured Litwick Joah had decided to name him Stephen. The newly named Stephen was currently outside his Poké Ball talking to Joah

'**Stephen? Why do you wish to give me this name?'**The Litwick questioned

"As I explained to my Drifloon Joseph earlier, I've read quite a lot of books, as it turns out one of the books I read was a horror story called 'Carrie' which was written by a man named Stephen King and given that he's known for his horror stories I felt that it'd fit."

Litwick thought for a moment **'Very well young master, you may call me Stephen.'**

Joah beamed then he remembered something and called out all of his Pokémon in order to ask them something.

"I just remembered something. If I remember correctly Artemis has a Jolly nature and knows the moves **Tackle**, **Leafage**, **Growl**, **Peck** and **Astonish**. Thanks to tutoring from my older sister's Drifblim she knows the moves **Baton Pass** and **Defog** and shortly before we started our journey I'd managed to teach her how to use **Foresight**, suffice to say she has a lot of moves to work with."

The other three Ghost types looked at Artemis with surprise and respect.

"Now you three may be wondering why I'm telling you this, it's because I know Artemis' Nature and moves because I've had her for three years, but I've never asked you guys what natures you have or what moves you knew. And I think it's about time that I learned so I know what to have you learn.."

Joseph, Marionne and Stephen looked at each other before nodding. Joseph went first, followed by Marionne and finally Stephen.

'Well, I have a Timid Nature and I currently know the moves **Constrict**, **Minimize**, **Astonish**, **Gust** and **Focus Energy**.' (Joseph)

'I myself have an Impish Nature and currently know the moves **Knock Off**, **Screech**, **Night Shade**, **Spite**, **Shadow Sneak** and **Astonish**.'(Marionne)

'As for myself, my nature is Modest and my current set of moves includes **Ember**, **Astonish**, **Minimize**, **Smog**, **Fire Spin**, **Confuse Ray**, **Night Shade** and **Acid**.' (Stephen)

Artemis flew over. 'I've also recently learned **Razor Leaf** Joah, so my moveset has gotten a bit wider, I'm also starting to make progress on **Ominous Wind**.'

Joah smiled "All of you have some great movesets and they'll only get better. Artemis, once you learn **Ominous Wind** I want you to teach it to Joseph and help Marionne learn it as well. Stephen, I'd like you to help Artemis and Marionne learn **Confuse Ray** afterwards, then I'll see about getting Marionne to teach you and Joseph how to use **Spite**"

Everyone nodded and Joah recalled them to their Poké Balls, he turned to Artemis and sighed.

"You know the rules Artemis; they don't allow Pokémon to be outside their Poké Balls while the plane is in flight."

Artemis looked annoyed and grumbled to herself as she wanted to enjoy the flight too, but then complied and allowed herself to be returned to her Poké Ball.

After returning Artemis Joah walked up to the pilot and handed her his ticket.

The Pilot was a young woman with blue eyes and dark-red hair, with a light accessory resembling a propeller and a bun. Her outfit consisted of a long-sleeved light blue crop top, bulky dark blue gloves, light blue short-shorts, dark blue boots, a dark blue holster attached on her right thigh, and dark blue straps with white buckles that wrap around her stomach and hips.

The pilot smiled "Welcome to Mistralton Airlines, my name's Skyla and I'll be your pilot for today."

Joah had never really flown on a plane before so he was very nervous, the pilot Skyla looked familiar for some reason but he wasn't sure why.

Skyla turned to the passengers and smiled "Alright, we'll be taking off as soon as we finish unloading the cargo from the plane and loading more cargo headed to Mistralton City, Our flight will only take a couple of hours so you can take a nap if you want to."

Joah thought this was a good idea and quickly nodded off.

Mistralton City is a fairly large city, in addition to the Airport there is also a set of Greenhouses where berries in the region are grown as well as other edible plants.

The Town also possessed a Pokémon Gym that was run by Skyla's Grandfather Miles, but he was close to retiring and rumor had it that he was considering Skyla as his replacement.

Time Skip; Two hours later

Joah felt the bump caused by the plane landing and woke up.

"Man, that was a great power nap! I wonder what Mistralton city is like anyway."

Joah stepped off the plane and was met with a cool breeze, unfortunately due to spending most of his life in a desert area the cold didn't go so well for him.

"Whoa! That's chilly, still I guess it's not bad, anyway come on out Artemis!" with that he released his starter.

Artemis appeared in a flash of light and quickly flew up to Joah's shoulder.

'**Did you miss me?'** she crooned **'Admit it, you missed me.'**

Joah chuckled before playfully shoving her "You know you're a real character when you want to be."

Artemis glanced at Joah and smirked **'You better believe it dude.'**

After doing some shopping at the Poké Mart Joah and Artemis were standing outside of Chargestone Cave; Artemis noticed Joah shudder a bit.

'**Joah; Are you feeling alright?'** Artemis asked concerned

Joah looked at his starter "I'm alright Artemis, I just don't like being underground, so let's just get through this cave quickly." Artemis understood and they went inside.

Chargestone Cave is a large cavern located between Mistralton City and Driftveil City; it is home to many species of Pokémon as well as large glowing crystals that shone a blue light throughout the cavern.

There was also an overabundance of electrically charged rocks and crystals that strangely float, shortly after entering the cave Joah and Artemis noticed these and gave the appropriate response.

"What the actual F*** are those rocks floating!?"

'**What the… how the… What!?'**

Joah had never been to Chargestone cave before and had never read about it and so, was completely unprepared for what he saw.

Joah took a deep breath before walking through the cave, ignoring his hair standing on end as he passed the crystals while muttering "Don't Question it, don't Question it, don't Question it."

Joah was surprised at all the Pokémon in the cavern, but none with Melanism that he could see, Joah continued through the cavern, battling a few trainers and wild Pokémon as well as finding discarded items and ones usually found in caves.

"Man this place is confusing; I hope we don't get lost."

'**Don't worry Joah, I doubt that that'll happen.'** Artemis chirped

Time Skip; 2 hours

"I… officially… hate… caves." Joah growled out as he and all four of his Pokémon (he'd released them for battles and training) finally exited the cave.

'**I don't want to go through another cave until after I evolve.'** Artemis griped

'**That was certainly an unpleasant experience to endure.'** Stephen agreed

'**I-I d-d-didn't enjoy that at all, it was s-scary.' **Joseph whined

Marionne looked at her teammates with a confused expression. **'I don't know what cave you guys went through, I thought it was a hoot and a half!' **

Everyone looked at Marionne as if she were crazy which let's be honest isn't far off from the truth.

'**You… have… issues.' **Artemis quipped

'**And your point is… what exactly?' **Marionne rebounded

Joah sighed and cleared his throat before looking at his watch. "Okay everyone, according to my watch it is about 1:37 pm so I'm going to set up lunch for everyone, tell me, what are your flavor preferences?"

All four Pokémon looked relieved and gave Joah their food preferences.

'**You know I like my food Sweet but not dry Joah.'** Artemis answered

'**I like my food Sweet as well, but not Spicy.'** Joseph replied

'**I like it Sour Dude, but I hate it dry.'** Marionne all but shouted

'**I prefer my food Dry, but not Spicy'** Stephen responded coolly

Joah nodded "Coming right up!" with that he pulled out four cans of high grade Pokémon food as well as a bag of various berries and cutting utensils. After a few minutes of modifying the food Joah set the Pokémon food down for his team. "Okay everyone, dig in."

While his team was eating their food, Joah sat down and pulled out his map to figure out where to go. "Okay, there's a ferry in Driftveil that goes to Nuvema Town and from there a Cruise ship that heads to Kanto, so we need to…"

Suddenly there was an explosion of dust across the field, Joah and his Pokémon quickly finished their food and raced over to the sight to find out what happened.

When they got there, they noticed that the clearing was heavily damaged and in the center of the clearing were two girls; one had knee-length, puffy purple long hair in a loose huge ponytail and with two pigtails, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wore a cream-colored top with a pink collar and cuffs, a pink skirt with a big ribbon, white leggings which are colored yellow at the ends of the legs and pink and white shoes with yellow straps.

The other girl was on her knees, she had pink hair and teal eyes. She wore a long dark-teal dress, underneath a teal blouse with yellow buttons, dark teal socks, teal boots with black heels, as well as a yellow hat and gloves. She also has a small black collar around her neck.

The tanned girl had a Drilbur next to her while the other girl had a Cubchoo and appeared to be crying while the tanned girl was acting bratty to the other girl.

"Ha! I told you that you couldn't win, but you didn't listen, I won, you lost." Joah and his Pokémon couldn't believe how that girl was behaving.

"You're such a little kid, why don't you go back home and wait a few years before you become a trainer again?" this caused the other girl to start crying. That's when Joah had enough.

"What in Arceus name do you think you're doing? How dare you treat her that way!" he snarled. You see Joah did not appreciate the kind of people that would bully someone like that, they really ticked him off.

The two girls took notice of him and the tanned girl looked annoyed with Joah. "Listen kid, this is between me and this girl here, it's none of your business!" Joah didn't like the way she spoke to him and started walking over. "Oh yeah? Well I'm making it my business, now back off or else."

The tanned girl looked surprised that the boy didn't run away from her. "Oh yeah? Or else what little boy; you think you can make me!" Joah looked at her with a feral grin. "I don't think I can, I know I can. And I know I'm going to beat you in a Pokémon battle so badly that you'll run home crying like the coward you are!" he snapped.

The pink-haired girl was surprised that someone would stand up for her after she'd lost so badly. "W-who are you?" she asked nervously Joah turned to her and smiled "I'm Joah Seishin of Lentimas Town!" The pink-haired girl smiled. Joah then turned to the tanned girl. "1-on-1 Pokémon battle; unless you're nothing but talk, Powder-puff!" Joah called.

The Tanned girl snarled "Hey! My name's not Powder-puff, It's Iris Airisu, and when I'm done you'll be in the dirt crying like her; go Drilbur!" The mole Pokémon leapt into battle, Joah however looked doubtful of its condition. "Your Pokémon is already injured and exhausted from its previous battle. I suggest you use a different Pokémon?" Iris growled "Drilbur is my only Pokémon and he's perfectly fine to battle, right Drilbur?" The Drilbur nodded. **'You got it, Iris!'**

Joah still looked doubtful but nodded anyway; the pink-haired girl stood up and ran to the side to act as referee. "Let's make this fast and easy. Marionne, Time to have fun!" Marionne immediately raced to the field. The pink-haired girl then shouted "This 1-on-1 Pokémon battle is between Joah Seishin of Lentimas City and Iris Airisu from the Village of Dragons, the battle will be over when one trainer's Pokémon is unable to battle and with that said, Battle Begin!"

Joah smirked. "Marionne use **Shadow Sneak.**" Iris gasped as Marionne vanished. "Drilbur quick, **Dig**!" Drilbur leapt into the air before tunneling underground. "That won't help you." Joah called. Iris gasped as Drilbur was suddenly sent flying out of the ground in pain. "What? How did it…" Iris gasped. Marionne then appeared in front of Joah smirking deviously. "Marionne here is a Shuppet, a Ghost type; as such she was able to phase underground and attack Drilbur easily."

Iris gasped; she knew about Ghost Type Pokémon and how tricky they were to counter, but she wasn't about to give up. "Drilbur, **Hone Claws** then use Metal Claw!" Drilbur's claws shone with a white glow before it charged at Marionne. Joah rolled his eyes "Marionne use **Screech** to disorient it, and then use **Astonish!**" Marionne smirked before unleashing a deafening screech that stopped Drilbur in its tracks. Immediately Marionne dashed over and made a horrifying face with glowing red eyes which scared the Drilbur badly.

Iris was a little concerned but decided to continue battling. "Drilbur, use **Sandstorm** then race inside!"

Drilbur held its claws to its chest before it flung them outwards and started a **Sandstorm** "You won't be able to get Drilbur now, its Ability is Sand Veil, when **Sandstorm** is active Drilbur is able to disappear and-"

"Are you done stating the obvious? Because you're starting to make everyone fall asleep with your stupid monologue." Joah called out

Iris was now severely annoyed, which is just what he wanted. "Drilbur, show him how strong you are, use Hone Claws then use Metal Claw!"

Drilbur sharpened its claws before charging at Marionne, Marionne looked around but couldn't see Drilbur due to the Sandstorm, as a result she took a direct hit. Shuppet tried to escape the Sandstorm but wasn't able to find a way out. Suddenly she heard Joah call out. "Marionne, if you can hear me I want you to use Screech while spinning in place."

Marionne didn't know how this would help but she did what she was told and let out an ear-piercing **Screech** while spinning in place. Almost instantly she saw Drilbur back away while holding its claws to its head, Marionne decided to take the opportunity and fired a **Night Shade** attack at the stunned Pokémon.

Drilbur was hit so hard it was blasted out of the **Sandstorm**, Marionne watched as the **Sandstorm** dissipated and faded away. She then readied herself for her opponent's next move.

As Drilbur stood up and struggled to keep standing Iris realized that Drilbur wouldn't be able to keep battling much longer, she raised Drilbur's Poké Ball but before she could recall him Joah shouted "Finish this Marionne, use **Night Shade** one more time!" Iris watched in horror as Marionne blaster Drilbur with black energy from its eyes. Drilbur flew backwards and landed at her feet knocked out.

The pink-haired girl called out "Drilbur is unable to battle; the winner of this battle is Joah Seishin and his Shuppet Marionne!" She then watched as Iris recalled Drilbur and ran off into the woods.

Joah wasn't impressed. "I told her, I told her that her Drilbur wasn't fully battle ready, but she didn't listen." Joah then turned to the other girl "Sorry about that, People like her really tick me off, I hope I didn't scare you."

The girl looked shocked. "Are you kidding me? That was amazing, you beat her faster than she beat me, and you didn't even use a Pokémon with a type advantage!" Joah smiled "Well to be honest the only Pokémon I have with advantages over Ground Types are Artemis and Joseph, my Rowlet and Drifloon respectively." Joah then looked embarrassed and extended his hand. "I'm so sorry, in all this excitement I never bothered to ask you your name." The girl smiled and shook Joah's hand "It's Georgia, Georgia Blake, I'm from Iccirus City."

Joah began chuckling which confused Georgia. "How funny is this, you're from one of the coldest cities and I'm from one of the hottest." After hearing that Georgia started chuckling alongside him. After a few minutes they calmed down and healed their Pokémon Georgia then asked "So where are you headed?" Joah turned and said "I'm headed to Driftveil City to catch a ferry that'll take me to Nuvema Town, after I check in with Professor Juniper I plan to catch a ship headed to Kanto and participate in the league there."

Georgia nodded "Well then, care for some company?" Joah looked at her curiously. "Are you asking to come with?" Georgia nodded, Joah smiled and looked at his watch "Sure, I'd love some company, now come on; it's already 2:00 pm and I wanna get to Driftveil before nightfall!" Joah and Georgia then recalled their Pokémon and raced off to Driftveil City.

Time Skip; 2 1/2 hours later

Joah and Georgia had just arrived at Driftveil City and purchased tickets for the ferry to Nuvema Town, unfortunately the ferry wouldn't be leaving for another half hour so to kill time the two trainers decided to check out the Driftveil Drawbridge. When they arrived they noticed that the drawbridge was massive and there were many bird Pokémon perching on it.

After a few minutes of sightseeing the two of them were about to head back when Joah spotted something and when he looked closer he was surprised. "No Way!" Above the bridge was a Black duckling-like Pokémon; it had a somewhat long neck; a short bill and violet eyes, it had two feathery tufts on its head that connect at the bottom, forming a V-shape. It had a dark grey, feathery underside which made it appear as if it were in mid-moult. It had grey, webbed feet and a small tail. "It's a Ducklett, and it has Melanism!"

Joah then called out Artemis. "Artemis, fly up to that Ducklett and ask it to come down here." Artemis nodded and flew off. "Joah can I ask you a question?" Joah turned to Georgia. "You just did, but go ahead." He joked; Georgia rolled her eyes and spoke. "Why do all of your Pokémon appear to have Black Feathers or Skin?" Joah chuckled. "I was wondering when you'd ask about that." John then spent the next couple of minutes explaining what Melanism was to her; suffice to say she was amazed.

Artemis soon returned with the Ducklett who approached Joah '**Your Pokémon told me you wished to speak with me, is this true?'** Joah looked at the Ducklett before replying. "Yes, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind joining me on my journey, you see I'm training to be a master of Pokémon with the same condition as you." The Ducklett was surprised, none of the other Ducklett believed that he'd ever find a trainer due to his unnatural color, but here was a human that was proving them wrong.

'**I-I don't know what to say… the other Ducklett and Swanna always told me that humans hated Pokémon like me, Pokémon with unnatural colors, that we were weaker than others and because of that we'd never even evolve, that we'd die alone.'**

Joah looked angry, no scratch that, he was beyond angry; he was furious. "They lied to you, they told you that in order to discourage you from becoming stronger than them, but if you come with me I'll help you get strong enough to prove them wrong, I promise."

The Ducklett had tears in its eyes as it flew into Joah's arms. A few moments later Joah produced a Poké Ball and held it up to the Ducklett, who gently pressed the button with its wing, the ball shook once before letting out a ding, Ducklett was officially caught. Joah smiled and said "There is only one name that suits you, my little sister loves the movie The Swanna Princess, so in order to honor that movie and the princess in it, I give you the name Odette." The Poké Ball rocked back and forth a couple times indicating that the newly named Odette agreed with her new name.

After heading back to the city and getting his new Pokémon checked out Joah called his Sister Shauntal.

"Hey little bro, how's the journey so far?"

Joah smiled "Fantastic, so far I've reached Driftveil City, gained a travelling companion and captured four new Pokémon."

That caught Shauntal off guard, had her little brother actually manage to capture not one, but four new Pokémon with Melanism? "Joah, as your Sponsor and your sister, do the Pokémon you captured have… you know?"

Joah then said "See for yourself." And with that he released all four of his new Pokémon, and to Shauntal's surprise, they all had Melanism.

"Guys, this is my older sister Shauntal, Shauntal, these are Joseph…" the Drifloon waved its hearts "Marionne…" the Shuppet did a midair flip "Stephen" the Litwick waved its stubby arms "and the newest member Odette." The Ducklett quacked out a response "Heheheh… she says hello." Shauntal was in shock, her younger brother had five Pokémon with Melanism and it was only his first day as a trainer.

"Joah…" she began, but then stopped, she sighed and then gave a soft smile "I should've known that you'd accomplish your goals, you never make a goal that you don't fulfill, and I shouldn't have doubted you."

Joah smiled "Damn right you shouldn't have, anyway I just wanted to call and check on you and to have you remind Clarissa to read those books I gave her, she'll be better prepared for her journey that way."

Shauntal smiled softly "I'll make certain of it Joah, now I'm afraid that I must go, I'm done with my League duties for today and need to make my way home, Call me when you reach Nuvema town, I had something delivered to Professor Juniper after you hung up this morning, I think you'll really like it."

Joah smiled "Alright sis, take care, bye." Joah turned and saw Georgia staring at him in shock. Joah sighed "Go ahead; get it out of your system."

Georgia then "Your older sister is Shauntal, as in Elite 4 Shauntal!"

Joah looked a little annoyed "Yes, I am aware of that, so can you calm down, I'd rather not let anyone else know just yet."

Georgia looked confused "Why wouldn't you want everyone to know who your sister is?"

Joah looked down "Because otherwise they'll never see me for being me. It's always 'Look its Shauntal's little brother' or 'Can you get me your sister's autograph?' or even the creepy ones like 'do you think your sister will let me smell her shoes?' I am sick and tired of being overlooked, that's why I started my Journey and why I'm headed to Kanto, It's also why I'm using my Mother's maiden name as my surname, so nobody can connect me to her."

Georgia looks surprised "You're using a different name? Isn't that illegal?"

Joah looked at her "No because it was the Pokémon League President Mr. Charles Goodshow that granted me that permission, it'll even say that on my Pokédex when I pick it up from Professor Juniper's lab."

Georgia looked concerned "You don't have a Pokédex? Then how do you know what moves to tell your Pokémon?"

Joah smirked "I inherited an ability that's passed down in the family; I am able to talk to Pokémon and understand them. I've been told it may develop into psychic powers as I get older"

Georgia's eyes went wide as dinner plates when she heard that, she then recalled all of the things he talked to his Pokémon since she joined him.

"Well you don't exactly hide it very well." Joah looked sheepish and said "Yeah, I've been working on that, it hasn't been easy, but then again who else can talk to and understand Pokémon?"

Kanto; Unknown Location

"Achoo!"

**'Bless you again Master'**

"Thanks Kobalt, why does that keep happening"

Unova; Driftveil City – Pokémon Center

Joah and Georgia retrieved their Pokémon and began headed to the pier to board the ferry.

Time Skip; two and a half hours later

It was beginning to get late as the ferry reached Nuvema Town close to 7:30 pm, from the ferry terminal Joah and Georgia headed into the town; and after getting directions to the Professor's lab began heading there immediately. After about twenty minutes of walking they reached the lab.

Professor Juniper's lab was a large three story building with white walls and a red roof, there was a large structure next to the lab that had radio dishes and antennae; there was also a large greenhouse on the property and a large open field behind the lab where Pokémon Trainers could leave their Excess Pokémon if they required it.

Joah walked up to the lab and knocked on the door, a few moments later the door opened, revealing Professor Aurea Juniper. She had brown hair and green eyes. Professor Juniper wears a white blouse, a green skirt, a lab coat and white shoes with red stripes. She also has red rectangular earrings.

"Hello? Oh Joah, how nice to see you, you certainly wasted no time in getting here, although it is getting rather late anyways come in come in, I have everything ready."

Joah and Georgia walked in and followed the professor towards a large table. On the table were three objects, one object was small and rectangular, it was primarily black with purple highlights and a large purple Poké Ball design on the front below a black screen, The second item was a small Violet and Black watch like device with a large screen. The final item was a small silver and violet colored square-shaped device.

Professor Juniper smiled and gestured to the devices. "These three devices are for you Joah, they were custom ordered and designed just for you and as such they will only work for you." Joah was impressed. "A new generation Pokédex; a new model Xtranceiver with video function and a Pokénav Plus complete with DexNav capabilities! These aren't even available to the public yet, how did you get them?"

Professor Juniper's smile saddened "These were among the last of the custom ordered devices that your parents commissioned for you and your sister before their deaths, they're all one of a kind at the moment so please be careful with them."

Joah gave a small smile and accepted the items. Professor Juniper gave Georgia a white and blue colored Pokédex as well and invited Joah and Georgia to stay for dinner and the night so that they could leave in the morning stating that the Journey to Kanto would take about a week to complete.

Joah and Georgia agreed and after eating dinner they slept in the guest rooms alongside their Pokémon.

Joah Seishin-

#Means strongest#

#Rowlet (Artemis) Moves: Tackle, Leafage, Growl, Peck, Astonish, Razor Leaf, Foresight, Baton Pass, Defog and Ominous Wind. Egg Moves: Confuse Ray (locked) Haze (Locked)

Drifloon (Joseph) (M) Moves: Constrict, Minimize, Astonish, Gust, Focus Energy and Payback. Egg Moves: Hypnosis (locked) and Destiny Bond (locked).

Shuppet (Marionne) (F) Moves: Knock Off, Screech, Night Shade, Spite and Astonish. Egg Moves: Confuse Ray (locked), and Disable (locked).

Litwick (Stephen) (M) Moves: Ember, Astonish, Minimize, Smog, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Night Shade and Acid. Egg Moves: Acid (unlocked), Shock Wave (Locked)

Ducklett (Odette) (F) Moves: Water Gun, Water Sport, Defog, Wing Attack, Water Pulse, Aerial Ace, Bubble Beam and Gust. Egg Moves: Gust (unlocked) and Air Cutter (locked)


	3. Cruise to Kanto

The Dark Magic

Chapter Three: Cruise to Kanto

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri. However if I did own Pokémon there would finally be regions based on New Zealand, Italy, Russia, Mexico, Alaska, Germany, Scandinavia, Greece, Egypt, Australia the American Southwest, China and India. And Mr. Buddy would be heavily involved in their creation.

This Fanfiction was written with assistance from Zeckromizder.

"Joah" - Normal Speech/Reading letters

_Shauntal_ \- Flashback speech

'Artemis' - Normal Thought

'_Georgia_' - Whisper Speech

"**Leafage**" - Moves/Abilities

"_Psyshock_" - Telepathy

**'Master'** \- Pokémon Speech

"_**Pokédex**_" Pokédex description

Location; Pokémon Lab; Nuvema Town, Time: Midnight.

Joah was asleep alongside most of his Pokémon all but Stephen the Litwick, Stephen was currently sitting on the windowsill of the bedroom window staring at the mountains. The window was open and Stephen could feel a cool breeze pass over him as he looked in the direction of his former home.

"_I had a feeling I'd see you again young Abra or I guess it would be Litwick now._" A beautiful and graceful voice was heard in his head.

Stephen turned his head and saw a Pokémon with a beautiful blue, swan-like body with a yellow underside. It had pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There were yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. It possessed glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest.

Stephen stared at the Pokémon for a while before replying. '**I haven't been Abra for over forty years, why do you show yourself now Cresselia?**'

Cresselia looked forlorn "_Litwick_…" '**Stephen**' Cresselia looked confused '**my name is Stephen now; I have a trainer now, one with other Pokémon like me. Our trainer doesn't see us as defective or wrong as the other Pokémon do, he sees us as unique and beautiful which is why we chose to go with him, all of us.**'

Cresselia nodded "_I understand… Stephen, I'm sorry I couldn't save her I tried, I tried so hard to wake her, but Darkrai's curse had already embedded itself into her. I am truly sorry for my failure._"

Stephen looked at the legendary swan Pokémon and sighed. '**I don't blame you, I blame Darkrai; it was his fault that happened, It's his fault that I was abandoned and died alone, I'm grateful for my second chance at life, I only wish that I hadn't lost all of my moves.**'

Cresselia smiled softly "_I understand young one, just as I understand that at the very least I can help you in learning a Psychic type move._" Stephen looked at Cresselia with interest. '**And which move would that be?**' he asked.

Cresselia smiled "_I can teach you how to use __**Telekinesis**__, I know it isn't an attacking move, but in truth all Psychic type techniques are simply different variations of the move __**Telekinesis**__, with this move you can possibly relearn how to use your former moves, I'm not sure about all of your moves But I do believe that __**Psychic**__ can be relearned this way, also I'm fairly certain your __**Hidden Power**__ type became Psychic after your rebirth, so there's that._"

Stephen thought for a moment before nodding '**I need to regain my Psychic abilities, it doesn't matter how many as long as the end result is a move restored, please teach me Telekinesis Lady Cresselia.**'

Cresselia smiled "_Then let the training begin._"

6 hours later

Cresselia looked at Stephen as he levitated two books above his head before setting them down on the desk "_Excellent, you've managed to learn __**Telekinesis**__; all you must do now is practice it until you can recreate your previous moves I estimate that if you practice for at least two-to-four hours a day for the next two months then you should be able to replicate __**Psychic**__, if you're lucky you may be able to use __**Telekinesis**__ to learn new moves as well, and if you are ever exposed to Aura then your previous moves may be remembered._"

Stephen looked incredulous '**No offense to you lady Cresselia, but who in the name of Arceus can use Aura?**'

Kanto; Unknown Location

"Achoo!"

**'Bless you once again Master'**

"Ugh thanks Kobalt, okay once is normal, twice is a coincidence, but three times? I think someone's trying to tell me something."

Sinnoh: Unknown location

"Achoo!"

'**Bless you Master'**

"Thank you Lucario, Hmm… not quite sure what caused that."

Unova: Nuvema Town, Pokémon Lab

Cresselia was preparing to leave when she remembered something, she quietly floated over to the desk and picked up an envelope and a piece of paper, she quickly wrote something on the paper before plucking one of her feathers and placed it inside the paper before placing the paper inside the envelope. After sealing it and writing "To Joah" She levitated the letter over to his backpack and set it on top.

Cresselia looked and saw that Stephen had fallen asleep next to Joah and his friends, she smiled warmly "_Best of luck to you young psychic, until we meet again._" She then left the building and flew away.

Suddenly Marionne began snoring loudly, until Stephen used Telekinesis to smack her with a pillow; afterwards the room was silent once more.

Time Skip: 2 ½ hours

Joah woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the bedroom door.

"I'm up I'm up, alright who is it?" he yawned

"Joah, come on, it's time for breakfast and then we need to get to the pier to board the cruise." Georgia's voice spoke

Joah climbed out of bed and stretched "Alright Georgia, I'll be down soon." Joah then turned to the bathroom to get ready as he did so he spotted an envelope on the bed, he picked it up and opened it, inside was a letter as well as a curved yellow feather Joah was shocked "A Lunar Wing?" He then read the letter.

"Dear young trainer, I am Cresselia the Lunar Pokémon, I have seen your journey so far and how you gave a second chance of adventure to an old friend of mine, I have given both him and you a gift, your Pokémon Stephen's gift is the move **Telekinesis**, with this move he will be able to learn Psychic type moves again it will take time, but he will make progress so please support his training and try to catch a Psychic type Pokémon to assist him, who knows you may find one during your cruise to Kanto. As for my gift to you, you have no doubt seen it already. That's right, I am giving you a Lunar Wing as a gift I hope that you keep it on you as it will make it harder for Darkrai to get closer, as long as you possess this item you and your Pokémon and travelling companions shall always have good dreams. Safe travels young trainer and please practice your Psychic abilities when they show up, trust me, you'll need them. Sincerely, Cresselia."

Joah kept staring at the letter for a moment before placing it and the Lunar Wing in his backpack to look at later. Joah then entered the bathroom to continue getting ready for the day. After showering, and brushing his hair and teeth Joah then gathered his supplies and Pokémon and exited the room and walked downstairs.

Professor Juniper and Georgia were sitting at the dining table as Joah entered the dining room. They both greeted him and he in return greeted them, Joah then made breakfast for himself from his own supplies before making food for his Pokémon.

"Hey Odette, remind me what you like again, I never wrote it down last night."

Odette turned to her trainer as she answered. "**As for flavors I prefer my food Bitter and greatly dislike my food Spicy.**" Joah nodded and prepared her food accordingly. After eating breakfast and thanking Professor Juniper for her hospitality both Joah and Georgia left the Pokémon lab and began heading to the docks.

Time Skip: 1 hour later

Joah and Georgia had just finished boarding the S.S. Decalore and were speaking to a man named Porter, who just like Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy and Don George he had many siblings and cousins who looked identical around the world. After entering their room and placing their backpacks inside they headed to the deck to say farewell to Unova for a while.

"Well Georgia, Here we are. We're on a cruise liner headed for Kanto."

Georgia smiled "yep I can't wait to get there, but first we'll need to sail through the Decalore Islands."

Joah's face immediately darkened "Don't remind me Georgia. I'd rather not travel though there."

Georgia; as well as Porter who had walked up were surprised. "Why don't you like the Decalore Islands Joah?"

Joah stared at them for a moment before replying. "I'd rather not talk about it, so drop it."

Georgia was about to respond when she felt Porter place his hand on her shoulder, she turned to him and he shook his head before looking down then walking away.

Joah was upset, so he went down to the training area and began training all of his Pokémon except Stephen. "Okay everyone, we're on our way to Kanto, we should arrive in approximately seven days, so we will be using these days to train and hopefully capture a new team member, I will be training with you guys to improve my own physical condition. But before we get started I need to scan you guys."

Joah pulled out his Pokédex and scanned his Pokémon starting with Artemis.

"_**Rowlet, the Grass Quill Pokémon. **__**A **__**Grass**__** and **__**Flying**__** type**__**. It stores energy during the day from photosynthesis. It swoops down without making a sound and unleashes a powerful kick without being noticed. This Rowlet is female, her nature is Jolly; and she knows the moves**__**: **__**Tackle**__**, **__**Leafage**__**, **__**Growl**__**, **__**Peck**__**, **__**Astonish**__**, **__**Razor Leaf**__**, **__**Foresight**__**, **__**Baton Pass**__**, **__**Defog**__** and **__**Ominous Wind**__**. She also possesses the Egg Moves: **__**Confuse Ray**__** and **__**Haze**__**. Neither egg move is unlocked at present. Note this Pokémon possesses Melanism, as such this Pokémon is much stronger than the average for its species.**__**"**_

After Artemis came Joseph_**"Drifloon, the Balloon Pokémon. A Ghost and Flying type, Drifloon is filled with air and can either expand or shrink to express its feelings. It also likes damp weather, it is whispered that any child who mistakes Drifloon for a balloon and holds on to it could wind up missing. This Drifloon is Male, His nature is Timid; And he knows the **__**moves: **__**Constrict**__**, **__**Minimize**__**, **__**Astonish**__**, **__**Gust**__**, **__**Focus Energy**__** and **__**Payback**__**. He also possesses the Egg Moves: **__**Hypnosis**__** and **__**Destiny Bond**__**. Neither egg move is unlocked at present. Note: this Pokémon possesses Melanism; as such this Pokémon is much stronger than the average for its species.**__**"**_

After Joseph came Marionne_**"Shuppet, the Puppet Pokémon. A Ghost Type, This Pokémon roams about deep in the night seeking such negative emotions as grudges and envy. It retreats to its nest when the sun begins to rise."This Shuppet is Female, her nature is Impish; and she knows the moves: **__**Knock Off**__**, **__**Screech**__**, **__**Night Shade**__**, **__**Spite**__** and **__**Astonish**__**. She also possesses the Egg Moves: **__**Destiny Bond and Disable**__**. Neither egg move is unlocked at present. Note: this Pokémon possesses Melanism; as such this Pokémon is much stronger than the average for its species.**__**"**_

After Marionne came Stephen_**"Litwick, the Candle Pokémon.. A Ghost and Fire Type, Litwick shines a light that absorbs the life energy of people and Pokémon, which becomes the fuel that it burns. This Litwick is Male, his nature is Modest; and he knows the moves: **__**Ember**__**, **__**Astonish**__**, **__**Minimize**__**, **__**Smog**__**, **__**Fire Spin**__**, **__**Confuse Ray**__**, **__**Night Shade**__**, **__**Acid**__** and **__**Telekinesis**__**. He also knows the Egg Moves: **__**Acid**__**, and **__**Shock Wave**__**. The egg move **__**Shock Wave**__** in not unlocked at present. Note: this Pokémon possesses Melanism; as such this Pokémon is much stronger than the average for its species.**__**"**_

And finally after Stephen came Odette_**"**__**Ducklett, the Water Bird Pokémon. A Water and Flying Type, They are better at swimming than flying, and they happily eat their favorite food, peat moss, as they dive underwater. This Ducklett is Female, her nature is Calm; and she knows the moves: **__**Water Gun**__**, **__**Water Sport**__**, **__**Defog**__**, **__**Wing Attack**__**, **__**Water Pulse**__**, **__**Aerial Ace**__**, **__**Bubble Beam**__** and **__**Gust**__**. She also knows the Egg Moves: **__**Gust**__** and **__**Air Cutter**__** The egg move **__**Air Cutter**__** is not unlocked at present. Note: this Pokémon possesses Melanism; as such this Pokémon is much stronger than the average for its species.**__**"**_

Joah then told them about the letter he'd received from Cresselia and explained that she also said that he had dormant Psychic abilities, so he would be searching for a Psychic type Pokémon with Melanism as well as a book about psychic abilities to read and learn how to unlock them.

Time Skip: roughly 3 ½ hours later

Joah and his Pokémon exited the training center and headed to the dining area for Lunch and found Georgia sitting at a table eating a salad, her Cubchoo was seated next to her eating Pokémon food designed for Ice Types.

After sitting down and ordering himself and his Pokémon some food Joah turned to Georgia. "Georgia, I'd like to apologize for my earlier behavior, I didn't mean to upset you; it's just that the Decalore Islands are a bit of a sore spot for me."

Georgia looked at Joah with a concerned look. "And why exactly is that Joah? I'm not trying to be rude, but I'd just like to know."

Joah sighed "Do you remember yesterday when I told you that my parents were dead?" Georgia nodded and Joah sighed again. "The Decalore Archipelago was the last place they were seen alive."

Georgia's eyes went wide with shock. "That's why you were so angry earlier, because we're traveling through your Parents last known location!"

Joah only nodded before his lunch was delivered. "I heard that they were last seen near Capacia Island before their boat capsized, no one was ever rescued and the ship has not been found."

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. After Lunch Joah and his Pokémon returned to the Training center and continued training.

Georgia decided to join him for training and soon was training her Cubchoo with Joah's Pokémon and the equipment, She herself was training as well, using the various exercise equipment to increase her body's muscle tone and enhance her endurance and stamina.

Artemis, Joseph, Marionne, Stephen (who had awoken for lunch and had recovered from his late night training) and Odette were hard at work improving their strength, speed, dexterity and endurance using the various different types equipment stationed there. Cubchoo was training hard as well, but Joah could see him struggling.

"Georgia, how long have you had Cubchoo?"

Georgia thought for a moment before replying. "Cubchoo was my starter and we've been together for about a year and a half now. Why do you ask?"

Joah continued looking at Cubchoo before speaking "I notice that your Cubchoo is still fairly weak, did you train him while you had him?"

Georgia sighed "Unfortunately no, I tried numerous times to train him, but for some strange reason every time I did someone challenged us and we had to stop training to battle the person, we tried numerous times to refuse but the trainers wouldn't listen; that Iris girl had actually stumbled across us while we were finally getting some proper training done, she challenged us and, well you know the rest."

Joah looked annoyed "Do you mean to tell me that due to some battle happy trainers who couldn't take no for an answer you were never able to train your Pokémon?"

Georgia nodded "We haven't even been able to capture any new Pokémon either; it's just been me and Cubchoo this whole time, it's been really frustrating."

Joah nodded. 'Well at least now she can get some actual training in, and if anyone challenges her to a battle, I'll step in, she needs to get her Pokémon stronger and get new Pokémon.'

The training went on for over six hours and during that time Artemis managed to evolve into Dartrix and learn some new moves, Joah's other Pokémon got stronger as well.

After training Joah and Georgia went to their rooms and showered, they took their dirty clothes to the laundry area and then went to dinner. After Dinner they returned to their rooms and slept.

Time Skip: three days later

For the past three days the schedule was the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, train till Lunch, Eat lunch, relax for an hour, train till dinner, eat dinner, relax until bedtime, then sleep. Over the course of the three days Joah' Pokémon and Georgia's Cubchoo got stronger and stronger.

On the fourth day of the cruise the ship stopped at Harvest island to refuel and resupply, everyone disembarked the ship and headed to the town, Joah and Georgia had about four hours before the ship would leave so they decided to check the island for new Pokémon, after walking through the forest for an hour they found a Pokémon, it was a small bipedal Pokémon that resembled both a cat and a weasel. It was primarily bluish black with three bright red feathers for its tail and a single one on its left ear. The ear feather was fairly short. The other ear was short and pointed, and it has narrow red eyes. On its forehead and chest were yellow, oval markings. It had red eyes with black eyelash-like markings on the edges. It had long limbs with two large, retractable claws on its hands and feet.

Georgia held up her Pokédex and scanned it _**"Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. A Dark and Ice-Type, Sneasel scales trees by punching its hooked claws into the bark. This Pokémon seeks out unguarded nests and steals eggs for food while the parents are away."**_ Hearing this, the Sneasel turned to Georgia and extended its claws, Georgia sent out Cubchoo and prepared to battle.

The Sneasel raced forward with its claws glowing white Georgia responded immediately, "Cubchoo, dodge and use **Water Pulse**!" Cubchoo did a back flip and launched a **Water Pulse** right into Sneasel's face making it slide backwards; Sneasel sharpened its claws and charged at Cubchoo too quickly to dodge. Georgia noticed this "Cubchoo when it hits you use **Assurance** then follow up with **Brine**!" Sneasel slammed into Cubchoo only to be smacked away by a powerful headbutt, before it could counterattack it was blasted by high pressure salt water.

Sneasel shook its head it then sharpening its claws again and vanished Georgia and Cubchoo looked around frantically before Sneasel reappeared and slammed into Cubchoo sending it flying backwards. Cubchoo landed hard but got back up Georgia then commanded Cubchoo to use **Powder Snow** and then to use **Water Pulse** again. The **Powder Snow** attack succeeded in temporarily blinding the Sneasel so it was hit by the **Water Pulse** attack suddenly the Sneasel began to sway back and forth before charging at a tree.

"It's confused! Cubchoo now's our chance to use your new move and finish it off, Use **Play Rough**!" Cubchoo raced forwards just as the Sneasel was coming to its senses, Cubchoo then sent out a thick white smoke and began pummeling Sneasel, Sneasel couldn't take anymore and was sent flying backwards unconscious. Georgia then grabbed one of her spare Poké Balls and threw it at Sneasel. Sneasel was sucked into the ball and it rocked back and forth for a few moments before the ball dinged indicating that Sneasel was caught.

Georgia then walked over and picked up her new Pokémon and scanned it again. **"**_**Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. A Dark and Ice-Type, It uses its claws to poke holes in eggs so it can slurp out the insides. Breeders consider it a scourge and will drive it away or eradicate it. This Sneasel is Female, her nature is Rash; and she knows the moves: **__**Scratch**__**, **__**Leer**__**, **__**Taunt**__**, **__**Quick Attack**__**, **__**Feint Attack**__**, **__**Icy Wind**__**, **__**Fury Swipes**__**, **__**Agility**__**, **__**Metal Claw**__**, **__**Hone Claws**__** and **__**Pursuit**__**. She also knows the Egg Moves: **__**Assist**__**, **__**Fake Out**__** and **__**Pursuit**__**. The Egg Move **__**Pursuit**__** is unlocked; however the moves **__**Assist**__** and **__**Fake Out**__** are not unlocked at present."**_

Georgia smiled at her new capture and decided to call it out after it was healed. She turned to Joah who had a large smile on his face. "Congratulations Georgia you've managed to capture your second Pokémon." Georgia smiled "Thanks Joah, I couldn't have done it without your help in training my Pokémon for that I'm very thankful." Joah smiled and looked at his Xtranceiver. "We've been out here for about an hour and a half now; let's keep looking around for new Pokémon before heading back to the ship. Georgia nodded and they kept walking through the forest.

Time Skip; one hour

Joah and Georgia had been walking for an hour before Georgia spotted something it was a round, black Pokémon surrounded by a dark grey, gel-like substance. Its inner body had violet, oval eyes and a dark red diamond-shaped mouth. Joah noticed it and scanned it. _**"Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A Psychic Type, A membrane filled with fluid surrounds Solosis' body which allows it to live anywhere. It defeats its enemies using its formidable Psychic-type powers."**_

Joah smiled "A Solosis with Melanism, Perfect!" But before he could do anything the Solosis was blasted with a beam of dark purple circles, Solosis then fell to the ground and a tall man walked out of the bushes, he had dark brown hair and grey eyes; he was wearing torn jeans, a black tank top with a red letter R on the upper chest, a red open vest and combat boots, a pair of black sunglasses were perched atop his head.

Next to the man was a large purple snake Pokémon with a large hood. Joah pulled out his Pokédex and scanned it _**"Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon. A Poison Type, This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok wraps its body around its foe, escaping its crunching embrace is impossible."**_ The man then spoke with a surly voice. "Great Job Arbok, now we got that unknown Pokémon right where we want it, Heh; It should fetch a pretty good price on the black market, go fetch it." The Arbok then slowly slithered to the downed Pokémon; Joah couldn't stand it any longer he grabbed Marionne's Poké Ball and threw it.

"Marionne, blast that Arbok with **Night Shade**!" Marionne appeared and its eyes shone bright pink and its body turned pale purple. It then released multiple crimson rings from its body at the Arbok, The Arbok, surprised by the attack was hit by it. The man turned to the new Pokémon and the kids nearby Joah whispered to Georgia _'Georgia, I'm going to let Joseph out, now while I battle this guy, you heal up Sneasel and if it that guy sends out anymore Pokémon to stop me, stop them immediately, got it?'_ Georgia nodded _'Got it Joah.'_ The man had just noticed the Shuppet was a similar color to the unknown Pokémon.

"Arbok, change of plans, we're gonna battle this kid and when we win we'll take the unknown Pokémon, that kids Pokémon, that girl's Pokémon and I think we'll sell the kids somewhere as slaves." Joah growled at him his voice thick with anger. "When **I** win they'll have to bury what's left of **YOU** in a **SOUP CAN**!" thus the battle began.

"Arbok, use **Dig**!" Arbok leapt into the air and dove underground. Joah smirked "Marionne, use **Rain Dance** to dampen the field; then vanish with **Feint Attack**!" Marionne's eyes glowed blue before it suddenly started raining, the next moment Marionne vanished just as Arbok emerged from the ground. Arbok looked around for its prey before being tackled in its blind spot by Marionne. "Arbok use **Poison Fang**!" Arbok turned and lunged while its fangs were glowing violet. Joah shouted "Use **Disable**, then follow up with **Will-O-Wisp**!" Marionne's eyes glowed bright blue and suddenly Arbok's fangs stopped glowing and it froze in mid strike, Marionne then opened its mouth and fired blue fireballs from its mouth at Arbok.

Arbok was immediately engulfed in flames, it leapt backward to try and shed its skin when Joah called out "Use **Hex**!" Marionne's eyes suddenly started to glow purple and light red. Arbok suddenly found it was unable to move or attack and was therefore helpless. The man was astonished his Arbok was powerful, yet here it was getting thrashed by a kid with a weird Pokémon, he couldn't have that so he called out his other Pokémon.

His second Pokémon was an insectoid Pokémon whose body is varying shades of purple. Its head and thorax are light purple, and it has bulbous, round light blue eyes, a small mandible, and a three-point crest on its head. Tucked close to its thorax are three pairs of tiny, whitish legs. Its abdomen is paler with several black, zigzagging stripes encircling it. It has two pairs of pale purple moth-like wings with thin black venation. Joah scanned it with his Pokédex. _**"Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon. A Bug and Poison Type; Venomoth is **__**nocturnal**__** \- it is a Pokémon that only becomes active at night. Its favorite prey is small insects that gather around streetlights, attracted by the light in the darkness."**_

The man then shouted "Venomoth use **Psybeam** on that kid's Pokémon!" Venomoth then fired a rainbow colored beat at Marionne, but before it could hit a sudden gust of wind sent Venomoth tumbling through the air. The man noticed a second Pokémon that looked like a black balloon was standing next to the kid. "You'll pay for that kid! Arbok use **Crunch**! Venomoth use **Psywave**!" Arbok then leapt at Marionne and Venomoth sent psychic waves at Joseph.

Joah acted quickly "Marionne use **Shadow Sneak** to get over to Joseph, Joseph use **Telekinesis** to throw Arbok into the **Psywave** attack." Joseph's eyes glowed and Arbok began floating, it suddenly rocketed towards the Psywave attack. Unfortunately for the Arbok the **Psywave** attack happened to hit with maximum power. Arbok turned and glared at Venomoth before turning its attention to its opponents. Arbok launched into a **Crunch** attack and bit onto Marionne. The Arbok smirked as it bit down on the Puppet Pokémon, suddenly it burst into flames taking damage from its burns and was forced to let go. Marionne took this opportunity to blast Arbok with **Night Shade** sending Arbok flying into Venomoth.

Venomoth tried to move away from Arbok but a quick use of **Telekinesis** by Joseph forced it to stay still, Venomoth was then trapped under Arbok as it struggled to get up. The man's eyes widened in astonishment, His Pokémon were getting beaten by a little punk, he reached for another Poké Ball when he was suddenly blasted by freezing wind, he turned and saw the girl had released her Pokémon and had used an **Icy Wind** attack to stop him from sending out another Pokémon. The man quickly grabbed his last Poké Ball and sent out his final Pokémon, it was a large, blue bat-like Pokémon with purple wing membranes. It had small, slit-pupiled eyes, tiny triangular ears with purple insides, and a massive mouth with two large fangs in each jaw. It also had short legs with long feet.

Seeing this Pokémon Georgia scanned it _**"Golbat, the Bat Pokémon. A Poison and Flying Type; Attacking with its sharp fangs, this Pokémon can drain **__**three hundred cubic centimeters**__** of blood per bite."**_Georgia gulped nervously as she readied herself, this would be her first official battle since that Iris girl and she didn't want to mess it up. The man saw her nervousness and capitalized on it. "Arbok use **Dig** to get away and use **Poison fang** on the Balloon Pokémon, Venomoth use **Silver Wind** to stop the floating rag from helping, Golbat use **Supersonic** to disorient the girl's Pokémon and follow up with **Poison Fang**!" Arbok dove underground but it was clear that it was on its last legs so to speak, the Venomoth unleashes a gust of wind with silver colored crescents at Marionne who blasted them with **Night Shade**; finally Golbat unleashed a barrage of high pitched screeches at Sneasel.

Georgia saw this coming and ordered her Sneasel to dodge "Sneasel, dodge with **Agility** and hit that Golbat with **Icy Wind**!" Sneasel raced around the **Supersonic** attack and blasted Golbat with freezing wind. Joah saw that but decided to stop the Arbok once and for all. "Joseph, fly high and when Arbok comes out grab it with **Telekinesis**!"Joseph flew higher and when Arbok emerged with its fangs glowing violet Joseph used **Telekinesis** and grabbed it; Arbok began flailing in midair trying to escape the psychic grip. "Now Joseph use **Telekinesis** to throw Arbok at the Venomoth and use **Gust** to finish them off!"

Meanwhile Georgia and Sneasel were having a harder time against Golbat, it was proving to be difficult to hit and kept using **Supersonic** and **Haze** to try and disorient Sneasel. Sneasel on the other hand was proving difficult for Golbat to hit, it kept dodging and using **Agility** to escape damage. The man was becoming more and more enraged and ordered Golbat to use **Mean Look** and to follow up with **Swift**. Golbat's Mean Look attack stopped Sneasel in its tracks and as a result **Swift** slammed into it and knocked it backwards. The man smirked viciously and ordered Golbat to use **Poison Fang** and **Leech Life** at the same time.

Golbat flew closer and was about to bite down on Sneasel when it suddenly stopped, just as suddenly as it had stopped Golbat was sent flying into Arbok at the same time that another **Psywave** from Venomoth hit Arbok, both Pokémon were knocked out instantly by the powerful attack. The man was furious and turned to the male brat but saw that he was confused about what had happened.

Suddenly Venomoth began screeching in pain, everyone turned to it and saw that it had a dark red aura surrounding it and a thin red line travelling away from it. Everyone turned and saw the black Solosis also covered in the same dark red aura, it floated up and its mouth began glowing white before a silver colored beam of light shot out and slammed into Venomoth.

Venomoth couldn't take anymore and fell to the ground knocked out, Solosis then turned to the man that attacked it with anger in its eyes, its eyes began glowing bright pink and it hit the man with a Night Shade attack. The man screamed in pain as he was blasted by the attack, after a few seconds the man slumped forwards and landed on the ground unconscious. The Solosis then floated over to Joah and Georgia, it studied both trainers before noticing that the Pokémon belonging to the boy had black coloration and wondered if they were like him. The Solosis then turned to Joah and spoke.

"**Do these two Pokémon belong to you human?"** Joah nodded his head "yes they are my Pokémon, I caught them myself." The Solosis nodded **"I see, do you have any other Pokémon?"** Joah nodded again and held up three fingers "Yes, I have three other Pokémon on my team." Again Solosis nodded. **"Do all of your Pokémon have the same colored skin that I do?"** Joah responded "If you mean to ask me if all of my Pokémon have Melanism then yes, yes they do." The Solosis thought for a moment before nodding. **"Since you saved me from that man after he attacked me and the fact that you have Pokémon that are like me, then I wish to ask if I can join your team."**

Joah smiled and brought out a Premier Ball and tapped Solosis on the forehead, Solosis was then sucked into the ball which shook once before dinging, indicating Solosis was caught. "Welcome to the family." Joah checked his Xtranceiver while he and Georgia patched their Pokémon up. "Damnit!" he shouted Georgia looked concerned "What is it Joah?" she asked

Joah looked at her "That battle took longer than I thought; we only have an hour and a half before the boat leaves and we still need to do some shopping, we need to head back to the port immediately!" Joah called out Stephen and asked him Joseph and Solosis to use **Telekinesis** to help them take the man back to the town.

Time Skip; one hour and thirty minutes

Porter was looking over his checklist of everyone that had boarded the ship, he was concerned that Joah Seishin and Georgia Blake hadn't returned yet, when the last passenger was on board Porter turned to the nearby Sailors, he was about to order the Gangway to be raised when he suddenly heard something.

"Hey wait, we're here!" Porter turned and saw Joah and Georgia racing towards the ship and up the ramp. "Sorry… we're late… we… ran into some… trouble while… looking for Pokémon." Joah panted, Georgia was panting too. "Well… there's… my exercise… for the day." Porter simply nodded and allowed the two exhausted trainers aboard the ship. Joah and Georgia went to their room, let out their Pokémon and fell asleep.

Artemis chuckled as she saw her trainer passed out next to Georgia **"Wow, they really were exhausted, but then again from what you and Joseph said your battles were pretty tough, I hope that you took the battle seriously Marionne."** Marionne looked aghast **"Hey, I WAS taking the battle seriously, It's not MY fault that poacher got mad and tried to double team me, by the way, Thank you for helping me out Joseph you did very well in that battle."**

Joseph smiled **"Thank you Marionne, I did my best. I was very surprised that I was able to do so much, by the way, did Joah catch the Pokémon we saved?"** Marionne smiled **"Yep, Joah even told him that we'd be training tomorrow with the new guy, so hopefully by the time we reach Kanto, We'll be very strong, I'm hoping to evolve soon, and I feel like I'm close to it."** Joseph smiled at his friend **"Same here, I swear I'll be the best Drifblim I can be for Joah!"** Artemis, Marionne, Stephen, Odette and Solosis all agreed with that statement but with their own evolutions in place of his.

Soon all of the Pokémon were settled down alongside Georgia's Cubchoo and Sneasel and were soon fast asleep as the cruise ship continued its course to Vermillion City.

About an hour later Joah and Georgia woke up and saw their Pokémon; Joah pulled out his Pokédex and scanned Solosis again._**"Solosis, the Cell Pokémon. A Psychic Type:**__**Because their bodies are enveloped in a special liquid, they are fine in any environment, no matter how severe.**__**This Solosis is Male, his nature is Docile; and he knows the moves: **__**Psywave**__**, **__**Reflect**__**, **__**Rollout**__**, **__**Snatch**__**, **__**Hidden Power**__**, **__**Light Screen**__**, **__**Charm**__**, **__**Pain Split**__**, **__**Astonish**__** and **__**Night Shade**__**. He also knows the Egg Moves: **__**Astonish**__**, **__**Confuse Ray**__**, Imprison, Night Shade and Secret Power. The Egg Moves **__**Astonish**__** and **__**Night Shade**__** are unlocked; however the moves **__**Confuse Ray**__**, **__**Imprison**__** and **__**Secret Power**__** are not unlocked at present."**_

Joah smiled and picked Solosis up. "Alright I think I have the perfect name for you Solosis." Solosis looked up at Joah, **"A name… for me?"** Joah nodded "Now I've thought about this and I've decided that you shall be named Rudolph after Rudolph Virchow the father of modern Pathology." Solosis looked intrigued **"That sounds acceptable, but what exactly is Pathology?"** Joah then explained to both Solosis and Georgia what Pathology was.

After Joah finishing explaining Pathology to Solosis, he appeared pleased by the explanation. **"Very Well, I accept the name Rudolph." **Joah smiled "Alright everyone, we'll rest for another half hour, then head to the training room for a quick training session then we'll head for the dining area." All of the Pokémon let out cries of excitement and happiness. **"Yeah!"**

#Means strongest#

#Rowlet (Dartrix) Moves: Tackle, Leafage, Growl, Peck, Astonish, Razor Leaf, Foresight, Baton Pass, Defog, Ominous Wind, Pluck, Haze and Synthesis. Egg Moves: Confuse Ray (locked) Haze (unlocked)

Drifloon (Joseph) (M) Moves: Constrict, Minimize, Astonish, Gust, Focus Energy, Payback, Ominous Wind, Stockpile and Telekinesis. Egg Moves: Hypnosis (locked) and Destiny Bond (locked).

Shuppet (Marionne) (F) Moves: Knock Off, Screech, Night Shade, Spite, Astonish, Will-O-Wisp, Feint Attack, Disable, Ominous Wind and Hex. Egg Moves: Confuse Ray (locked), Disable (unlocked), and Ominous Wind. (Unlocked)

Litwick (Stephen) (M) Moves: Ember, Astonish, Minimize, Smog, Fire Spin, Confuse Ray, Night Shade, Acid, Will-O-Wisp, Flame Burst and Imprison. Egg Moves: Acid (unlocked), Shock Wave (Locked)

Ducklett (Odette) (F) Moves: Water Gun, Water Sport, Defog, Wing Attack, Water Pulse, Aerial Ace, Bubble Beam, Gust, Feather Dance and Aqua Ring. Egg Moves: Gust (unlocked) and Air Cutter (locked)

Solosis (Rudolph) (M) Moves: Psywave, Reflect, Rollout, Snatch, Hidden Power, Light Screen, Charm, Pain Split, Astonish and Night Shade. Egg Moves: Astonish (unlocked), Confuse Ray (Partly unlocked), Imprison (Locked), Night Shade (unlocked) and Secret Power (locked)


End file.
